sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Regi's Realm
Welcome to Regimango's collection of information on their gemsonas, fanons and their own personal canon. Gem Castes Diamond Diamonds are the leaders of Homeworld and are viewed as the most powerful gems in existence. This however, is a false belief, in actual fact, they are relatively weak compared to many other warrior oriented gems. Cuprite Cuprites are powerful foot soldiers. They are not as physically powerful as Quartz soldiers but they are better tacticians and more skilled with weaponry. They are also less common than Quartz soldiers as they are harder to create. Azurite Azurites are rare elemental based gems. Their extreme power makes them a valuable weapon but also a liability. As such they are very rarely created, and when they are they often are deported or hidden away. Amber Ambers are designed to be spies, with their ability to change shape without consequence and literally melt away if need be, they make excellent agents. Copals however, are only half baked Ambers and as such, they can not control their forms as easily thus making them less effective as spies. Obsidian Obsidians are designed to be fast shock troops, rushing the enemy and breaking their formation. They are not tough or resilient but they are fast and vicious. They are on par with Quartz'. Chalcedony Chalcedony's are an aristocratic group of gems, with Chrysoprase's being the rarest and most powerful of the caste. Although they are aristocrats, they enjoy combat and conflict, although they often must keep it within their own circles as it does not befit gems such as themselves. Faience Faience was by far one of Homeworld's most disgusting experiments, the procedure involved grinding up the gems of Quartz', copper based gems such as Azurites or Cuprites and then mixing them together with stone and re-incubating them. They are in a way a forced fusion, but they come out as one single gem. Jet Jets are produced on mass scales as they are predominantly used to entertain the armies of Homeworld. This is due to their natural affinity to theatrics. However this also means they are not thought about often when at war as they serve no practical combat purpose. However recently Homeworld has done away with producing them at all. Jade Jade were originally designed to be soldiers similar to Quartz' however a major defect in their design and their creation process has forced Homeworld to stop production of them entirely. This defect renders Jades to be almost pacifists, an undesireable trait in a soldier. Most Jades will refuse to shatter anyone and prefer to avoid conflict in general. All canon gem castes are included as canon in Regimango's own canon. Timeline Pre-Rebellion * Orlov Diamond is thrown off Homeworld by the Great Diamond Authority. * Orlov Diamond claims many asteroids floating around in space and begins her new kingdom. * Orlov Diamond begins having gems join her, including Copal and Azurite. * Chrysoprase is created. Colonisation of Earth * Chrysoprase goes to Earth. * Pounamu and Tjehenet arrive on Earth. Rebellion * Chrysoprase joins the rebels. * Pounamu escapes to the Pacific. * Itztli is created and put into action. Nearly a hundred gems are poofed and consumed. Itztli escapes. * Tjehenet abandons her side of the war. Post-War * Tjehenet meets the Egyptians. * Cuprite is sent to hunt down rebels and deserters. * Itztli meets native central Americans. * Cuprite and Itztli face off. Itztli escapes. * Cuprite goes after Tjehenet next. Tjehenet is caught by Cuprite. * Cuprite returns to Homeworld with his captive. Major Gems * Chrysoprase: A wild and fun loving gem who escaped to Earth for freedom from the obligations of Homeworld. * Azurite: A quiet and timid gem, Azurite never speaks up against anything and is always doing what she is told. However her powers are exceedingly powerful and should be feared. * Itztli: Another warrior for the Rebellion on the side of Homeworld. She went berserk in her first battle poofing and eating every gem in sight. * Cuprite: A bounty hunter who is completely loyal to the Diamonds. * Copal: An undercooked Amber with dysfunctional powers. * Tjehenet: Another gem on the side of Homeworld who eventually defects. She is later influenced by Egyptians and their culture. * Pounamu: A laid-back gem who prefers the calm life of living on the ocean. He never fought in the Rebellion. * Orlov Diamond: She was a Diamond like all the other members of the Great Diamond Authority until she was evicted from Homeworld by the other Diamonds. * Gagat: Gagat is a quiet sad gem, she was made by Homeworld, she lived on Earth then was sent to Orlov. Trivia * One difference between this canon and the in-show canon is that some gems do use male pronouns and take masculine forms. * Creating gems based on real world cultures is a common thing Regimango likes to do. * As many of Regimango's gems did not fight in the rebellion for the whole duration of the war, most of them were not corrupted. Category:A to Z Category:Fanons